The Gundam Wing Boys Meet School...
by BubblezGoPop
Summary: The pilots and Relena go to school...how long will it last? R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but if I did, you might not go near your T.V. again...  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic. In your review please give me advice on how to make it  
better.  
  
Gundam Wing Boys Meet School...  
  
The pink limo pulled up to the school. Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Relena and Duo stepped  
out.  
Relena: (has been talking for quite a while)...and Duo, your classroom must still be there by the  
end of the day.  
Duo: (muttering under his breath) But not the gym.  
Relena: I've arranged it so that Trowa and Quatre have all their classes together, Duo and Wufei  
do too, and Heero...  
Heero: Gets to ditch?  
Relena: Is with me!!  
Heero: (sarcastically) Oh, I can't wait.  
Relena: OK, everybody disarm themselves!  
The pilots, grumbling, empty their weapons into a pile. It turns out to be about 50 feet tall.  
Relena: I'm trying to promote pacifism and this is at my house?!  
Duo: This is only the stuff we carry around. Just don't search our rooms.  
Relena: PEGAN!! DISPOSE OF THIS IMMEDIATELY!!!  
Duo: Allow me.  
Duo takes a grenade from the pile, pulls back the pin, and tosses it back in. The resulting  
explosion blows up the nearest room, but unfortunately, no more.  
Trowa: (sadly) (in sign language) There goes the band room.  
Quatre: And our first period.  
Relena: DUO!!!  
Duo: Hey, you only said my classroom.  
Relena: (turning a very strange shade of purple) SCHOOL HASN'T EVEN STARTED AND  
ALREADY THERE IS ONE LESS CLASSROOM?!  
The second bell rings.  
Quatre: Now school has started, and I can't go! (Bursts into tears)  
Wufei: Don't worry, you can keep a watch on this baka while I go to class.  
Relena: NO!! DUO WILL GO TO CLASS WITH WUFEI, AND TROWA AND QUATRE CAN WAIT UNTIL  
THEIR NEXT PERIOD!! IN THE MEANTIME, HEERO AND I WILL GO TO OUR FIRST  
PERIOD!!! UNDERSTAND??!!!  
The pilots stare dumbfounded as the "pacifist" turns the same color as earlier.  
Quatre: (meekly) Okay.  
Duo and Wufei head for math, while Relena marches off, dragging Heero, who has pulled out  
his self-destruct button, and is about to use it.  
Relena: Hee-kun, I didn't happen to mention our first class is gym, did I?  
Heero: No, you didn't. (He puts away his button) Are we in the weight room?  
Relena: Yes, Hee-kun.  
Heero: Hey, school might have a meaning.  
  
Duo and Wufei enter math. Unfortunately, the teacher isn't there yet, but all the rest of the class  
is.  
Duo: Cool, no teacher. I'm substitute until she comes! Sit down, Wufei!  
Wufei: SHE?!  
Duo: Yeah, didn't you see the name on the board?  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I WILL NOT BE "TAUGHT" BY A WEAK ONNA!!! I WILL NOT SIT  
DOWN!!  
A voice behind him makes him turn around.  
Sally: Hello, class.  
Wufei: Sally's teaching? I guess I can manage.  
Sally: Why are you two not in seats?  
Wufei: We were just going.  
Duo smirks.  
  
Back at the weight room, Heero is lifting 5000 pounds on the bench press.  
Heero: 3825, 3826...  
Relena: (big, shiny, eyes) Oh Hee-kun, you're so strong!  
The other kids are waiting in line for their turn.  
Big Bully: Hey, hurry it up!  
Heero: 38- What did you say?  
Heero pulls out a gun.  
Relena: Hey, I told you to destroy that...but anything you do is OK, Hee-kun  
Heero shoots the kid. Relena snaps out of her reverie.  
Relena: HEERO!!! WE'LL GET EXPELLED!!!  
Heero: Yes!!  
Relena: Oh no...  
The teacher walks up.  
Teacher: Heero Yuy, you are now the student of honor! We couldn't get that bully to behave.  
Heero: Dang... (He pulls out his red button) Commence destruction.  
  
At the band room site...  
Trowa: (in sign language) We could still practice, we have our instruments.  
Quatre: Good idea.  
(As they start to play their instruments, instead of beautiful music, a horrible sound greets their  
ears)  
Quatre: I knew I shouldn't have let Duo bring our instruments out to the car an hour before we  
left...  
  
Now to math...  
Wufei: (sitting up straight, trying to be a perfect student, but failing miserably since he doesn't  
know any of the answers)  
Sally: What is 4 to the x power times pi?  
Wufei: George Jefferson!  
Duo: (Throws a spit wad at the person in front of him) Hey Woofie, this is math, not History. (He  
throws a paper airplane at Sally)  
Wufei: Injustice! Stop that!  
Sally: Wufei, don't talk in class! Detention!  
Duo: (passes a note to the kid next to him, which says: "Hey kid, when everybody's seen this note  
let's take over the class!" The kid nods and passes it on)  
Wufei: (arguing with Sally) INJUSTICE!! Duo...  
Sally: Now you're blaming it on poor Duo? He's done nothing wrong.  
Wufei: Injustice! (to Duo) You're gonna get it!  
  
In the weight room, or rather outside, because the weight room's been blown up...  
Teacher: You want to be expelled so badly you'll blow up the weight room, you got it! You're  
expelled!! AND TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!  
Heero: What girlfriend?  
Relena: Me!  
Heero: I've never seen her before in my life.  
Relena: (eyes filled with tears) Hee-kun...  
Teacher: Take her anyway.  
Heero: I almost got rid of her...  
  
  
In math, the planes are flying...  
Sally: WUFEI!!! (Wufei is still sitting up straight, trying to ignore the total mayhem) YOU ARE  
EXPELLED!! I HAVE NEVER HAD A WORSE STUDENT!!!  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! YOU WILL DIE, DUO!! (Wufei takes out his knives from nowhere and  
attacks Duo. Duo responds with taking out the grenades from his hair and throwing them at  
Wufei. Sally herds the rest of the class out. When they look back, the math classroom is no more,  
but Duo and Wufei are still fighting outside.)  
Sally: GET OFF SCHOOL PREMISES, BOTH OF YOU!!! I'm sorry, Duo, but if you stay,  
Wufei will.  
Duo: YE- It's quite alright, Miss Sally, I know Woofie's hard to manage...  
Sally: What a gentleman.  
Wufei: (muttering to himself) Injustice!!  
  
Back inside the pink limo...  
Relena: (crying because she got expelled) Hee-kun, how could you say you didn't know me? I  
gave up my brother for you!  
Milliardo: (pops up from the back seat) Hi Relena, my sister!  
Relena: Who are you?  
Milliardo: I knew she wouldn't recognize me...(to Heero) Omae o korosu! (He lunges at Heero)  
Relena: Oh Hee-kun, if you have to fight, don't forget to win!  
  
At the band room site...  
Quatre: We might as well go back to the limo.  
Trowa: (in sign language) Uh-oh, here comes the principal.  
Principal: Why did you blow up the band room?! You are both expelled!!  
Quatre: But...  
Principal: Get home now, both of you!!!  
Quatre: I knew we wouldn't last long...  
  
Back at the limo, where Duo and Wufei have fought back to...  
Duo: (hurls his last grenade at Wufei, which knocks the swords out of his hands) Hah!  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
Duo: (ties Wufei up and hoists him into the trunk of the limo) Now we may go home.  
Relena: Go, Hee-kun!!  
Milliardo: I give up. Good-bye, my sister.  
Relena: (to Heero) Do I have a brother?  
Heero: No, but how would I know? I don't know you.  
Relena: Oh Hee-kun, you won!  
Heero: Oh joy, now I'm stuck with you.  
Trowa and Quatre appear.  
Duo: Oh, so you two were expelled, too?  
Quatre: (sadly) Yes. (all of a sudden, he turns crazy) And it's all because of you! (He lunges at  
Duo, who signals to Trowa to "Get the crazy Arab off me". Trowa pulls Quatre off, and calms  
him down)  
Relena: Pegan! Let's go back home! We can't cope with school!  
Heero, Duo, and Wufei: Hear, hear!  
Quatre: (sobbing into Trowa's shoulder) Why?  
Trowa: (actually spoken) I don't know. (Quatre immediately stops crying)  
Quatre: You said something!!  
Trowa: (in sign language) I did? Oh.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
